l' amor che move il sole e l' atra stelle (Dylan O'Brien) Capitulo I
by siswritters
Summary: Olive y los demás van a una pizzería después de terminar la mudanza.


**CAPITULO I**

**|Oliv|**

Al llegar a la pizzería nos sentamos todos en una mesa que estaba en una esquina del local Maddy y Dylan se sentaron junto a mí, Lucas y Cooper se sentaron en frente de nosotros. Todos estaban hablando sobre algún tema relacionado con alguna película sobre zombies y militares, sinceramente no les prestaba mucha atención, no soy gran fan de las películas de zombies y esas cajas me dieron mas hambre de lo que yo esperaba, así que solo comía y los veía charlar, Cooper era lindo, en realidad los tres eran muy guapos a Maddy parecía gustarle Cooper…y a Cooper parecía gustarle ella. Por mi parte, _yo_ he tenido solo dos novios… nada muy formal, leo mucho y mi perspectiva de un es novio de esos que siempre se quedan las protagonistas, son valientes y románticos, en teoría perfectos en pocas palabras _ficticios_ y dado a eso no me interesan los chicos de la realidad…al menos no los de mi edad todos con sus egos tan grandes como sus… - HEYYY TIERRA A OLIV-. Okay me metí mucho en mis pensamientos, tanto que ni me di cuenta cuando Dylan me hizo una pregunta – Perdón, ¿qué?-. Dije, él ríe –Te pregunte… que en ¿qué estabas pensando? estas como callada-. Bien… y ahora _ . –_Yo… ummm… no se de zombies-. Uff eso estuvo cerca… esta creíble o al menos eso pienso. Él vuelve a reír. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tan mal miento? –Ese tema lo dejamos al menos hace 10 minutos-. Dijo Lucas. –Bueno… ummm… Yo pensaba en… los impuestos?-. Dije. Es oficial Olivia Reed .mentir. Todos ríen, al menos eso es buena señal, y Maddy dice – Esta bien si no quiere decirnos en que pensaba Dylan, no la molestes-. Más risas.

Terminamos de comer y Lucas se tuvo que ir, dejándonos a Maddy, a Cooper, a Dylan y a mí. En el estacionamiento de la pizzería, Cooper dijo que no se sentía bien y que iba a regresar a su casa, Maddy se ofreció a llevarlo… ¿Amabilidad? No lo creo… esto nos deja a Dylan y a mi solos.

**|Dylan|**

Lucas, Cooper y Maddy, todos me dejaron solo con Olivia ¿eso es bueno o malo? No lo sé… Oliv es una chica linda… mas no parezco interesarle, en realidad ninguno de nosotros, en la pizzería apenas se notaba…o al menos no _la_ notaron, no sé que es pero no le puedo quitar los ojos a esa pálida cara con esos…ahhh esos ojos azules son como…- ¿hola? Vas a subir al carro ¿o qué?- subí y me senté en el asiento del copiloto y ella empezó a conducir. -¿Dónde queda tu casa?- me preguntó, yo reí y le respondí –apenas me conoces ¿y ya vamos a mi casa? Eso _sí_ que es rápido Olivia- ella ríe – sabes que _eso _no es a lo que me refiero. ¿A dónde te dejo? Y dime Oliv-. –Muy bien _Oliv _en el siguiente cruce a la derecha es esa casa con la puerta blanca-. –Bueno Dylan ya llegamos gracias por ayudarme con mi mudan...- -Espera ¿no vas a pasar? Hoy conocí tu casa, lo justo sería que entraras a la mía- Oliv me miro con desconfianza. Al final accedió, aparco su carro en el garaje y entró.

**|Oliv|**

Mientras aparcaba solo podía pensar en lo raro que me parecía que me invitara a entrar a su casa, pues apenas nos conocemos de hoy en la mañana y si…el entro a mi casa pero… es diferente y técnicamente la que lo invito fue Maddy. Entré a su casa era linda estaba ordenada la sala tenía dos sofás, una TV y unas escaleras conectaban la sala con el segundo piso pude ver la entrada de la cocina y otra puerta que supuse que era el baño –y… entonces ¿vives solo?-. – ¿por qué, Quieres mudarte?-. –no gracias, _creo_ que ya tuve suficiente de mudanzas-. –lamentablemente. Pero sí, vivo solo. Toma asiento ¿quieres ver algo de TV?-. –Claro, pon alguna película-. –AHHH VEAMOS WARM BODIES-. – ¿Esa no es ciencia ficción?-. –Sí, es de zombies-. – Creo… que en la pizzería dije que no me gustaban mucho los zombies-. –sí, pero esta es diferente, ya verás que te gusta es cómica, además de romántica-. –bueno… veámosla entonces.

**|Dylan|**

Preparé unas cotufas y empezamos a ver la película, ella es hermosa, resulta que no le he prestando ni la más mínima atención a la película, mi cerebro solo se concentra en esta chica de jeans ajustados y sudadera gastada que está sentada en el sofá de _mi_ casa, no quiero que se vaya, al menos con la película se quedara un rato mas.


End file.
